Anything For Her
by Ramazi
Summary: One-Shot. Korrasami Angst. A pencil dropping, a friend's concern, a lover's distress - a breaking heart.
1. Chapter 1

Anything For Her

White clouds lazily swept across the blue sky, the sound of laughing children would have been heard clearly had it not been for the panels of tall reinforced glass that kept the swarming heat outside of the Future Industries highest conference room The reverberating clatter of the pencil on the pristine marble floor went wholly unnoticed by the group of men sitting in crisp suits pretending to pay attention to another one of Raiko's sermons. It was an ordinary occurrence really; an innocent fumble of wandering fingers… the roll of an object across the immaculately clean table.

Yet -

It was enough to bring Korra out of her wistful daydream of air bending off the top of the building, free from all restraints, responsibilities and roles in the "greater scheme of the world" as she could imagine Tenzin saying. Her eyes followed the trail the pencil had taken and she realised why it had affected her so – Asami had dropped it. Her sudden attention made complete sense now that she came into the picture, it was always the case – anything and everything that had any remote link to Asami had Korra's complete attention. Before the ever present feeling of self-pity could make its presence known, however, the fact that clumsiness was not a normal behavioural pattern for Asami formed a warning in Korra's mind.

One look at her angelic features confirmed it for Korra, something was wrong. She couldn't explain how she knew, she could say something as clichéd as the ever present spark in her eyes was slightly dimmed or the polite smile that she had maintained on her glossy red lips that seemed perfectly proper to everyone else seemed just a little stiff to Korra, but the honest truth was that Korra couldn't pinpoint the exact physical feature that told her the matter – because it didn't. Her instincts; the little voice in her head; or more truthfully - her heart - simply knew. She couldn't ever explain it, not even to herself and so she stopped trying to and just followed what she always understood before anyone else.

Korra continues to stare at Asami with a small frown, hoping desperately for some eye contact that would perhaps soothe her concern though deep down she knew she wasn't wrong to worry. Asami Sato didn't just drop things, clumsiness wasn't her style. When their eyes finally met Asami rolled her eyes at Raiko's still continuing monologue with a discreet smirk and whilst Korra grinned back at her the feeling of protective tension only intensified with the eye contact.

Something was definitely wrong.

Korra's eyes scanned across the room as her mind worked furiously to hatch a plan to get her and Asami out of the room – they needed to talk before incessant worry gnawed at her any more. Heck she should probably get everyone away from Raiko, knowing his abilities he could go on for a good few hours and she was the Avatar after all – the helpless must be saved…

Someone in the room coughed and it was all the inspiration that Korra needed, she failed miserably at hiding her cocky grin as she met Asami's eyes again and gave her a quick wink only getting raised eyebrows as a response taking that as enough of a blessing she continued in her grand master plan – the epitome of all geniuses – a plan befitting the mighty Avatar! She drew in a deep breath and began coughing – spluttering – gasping for more breaths – hacking up any and all phlegm with enough gusto to warrant covering her face with her hands in a futile attempt to save her neighbours from specks of her overzealous saliva. Raiko hesitated to a stop as Korra's face began to turn a light shade of purple whilst the perturbed men with their expensive suits began to cautiously shift away from the Avatar choking on thin air.

"Avatar Korra…"

She held up a hand towards Raiko as she heaved in deep fills of air, Asami slouched in her chair, her hand slowly rubbing across her forehead as she shook her head at Korra's antics whilst desperately holding on to her laughter. With a large dramatic slap of her hand on the glass table, causing the files and pens on the desk to scatter, Korra cleared her throat in perhaps the loudest manner possible with many dramatic pauses and unexpected continuations in her efforts.

"Avatar Korra – are you alright?"

If it had been any other person the act would have been rather obvious but with Avatar Korra genuinely eccentric behaviour was a given and had to be taken in stride – something that Raiko had learnt the hard – _very hard_ – way.

"Ahem, sorry ah just a really – phew - really bad cough…"

Korra grinned sheepishly as everyone in the conference room, whilst there were one or two who looked on disapprovingly most were grateful for the reprieve from Raiko's monotonic speech.

"Yes well, I suppose it happens to us all or well to some more than others. As I was saying…"

"Actually I don't think I can continue today, I feel a bit too ill! How about we postpone this meeting to a later date Raiko?"

"Your cough seems to have gone away Korra"

"Yes well, it may return at any point and surely you wouldn't want me to spread my diseased cough to others in the room?" Korra raised her eyebrows at Raiko as several members in the room shifted nervously in their seats, suddenly worried of the germs clearly already having been splattered across the room. "Besides I am the Avatar – these plans cannot be discussed without my opinion and I don't feel up to it today. Let's postpone."

Korra felt slightly guilty for using her title in such a way but her glare directed at Raiko never faltered and as she remembered why she was causing this distraction in the first place all guilt disappeared. Asami took priority over any of Raiko's superficial opinions on the good that Future Industries would accomplish for Republic city with or without his 'consent'.

With several worried glances directed at Raiko, he had no choice but to relent with a sigh. "Fine but..."

"We will reschedule as soon as possible President Raiko, we will be in touch soon!" interrupted Korra before Raiko could be allowed to begin another one of his lectures.

With a final defeated curt nod at Korra and the room in general Raiko gathered the several papers of his yet to be read speech and stormed rather unimpressively. The rest of the board members also gave their nods and formal goodbyes and shuffled quickly out of the room, no doubt glad to have an earlier end to the tediously stretched meeting.

As the door gently closed behind the last person Korra slowly turned her chair to face Asami on the other side of the room who was now openly smirking at her.

"You'll get in to trouble for that one."

Korra sent Asami her trademark lopsided grin and shrugged

"And you'll be there to get me out of it!"

A small giggle escaped Asami's precious lips even as she shook her head at Korra once again and Korra felt her heart flutter and almost come to a stop when Asami gave her that look. It was a look Korra could die for. Something she knew Asami didn't even realise she was doing but it filled Korra with warmth; a strange satisfaction as though all was right with the world. That tender smile signalled the few seconds where Asami's complete attention was on her, all her emotions were focused on whatever Korra was saying or doing and every single time Korra selfishly prayed to the spirits that she would remain her main focus.

Her simple smile encapsulated Korra's peace.

A smile that despite Asami's best efforts still seemed incomplete.

Korra rolled her chair closer to Asami and leant her arms on the table looking directly into her eyes so that she could read her expression with complete clarity.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Korra gently took one of Asami's hands into both of hers and softly caressed her knuckles, her fair skin sparkled against tan hands and for a moment or so Korra was mesmerised despite doing this many a times before. Asami's purity shone through every pore of her and always left Korra breathless - ever grateful that she was allowed to be in such close proximity to this angel.

"What's wrong Sami?"

A deep sigh was followed by Asami slumping slightly on to her chair but her hand gripped Korra's more seeking comfort that as being wilfully given.

"It's Mako… it's hard to explain. We're both busy you know, but he thinks I don't have time for him – he doesn't say it but it's there on his face – I can see the accusation and it kills me."

Another sigh escaped her lips but Korra kept quiet giving her time, focusing more on how lines of frustration had begun to make their mark around her eyes, a deep frown came over Korra's face at this.

"But when I do make time for him, when I take him out or buy him something he feels intimidated again – he doesn't say it – but God his whole body clams up even if I dress up and make reservations at Narooks! I should be allowed to take my own boyfriend to a fancy restaurant if I feel like it without feeling guilty about it dammit!" Her other hand slammed powerfully on the table and Korra slowly took that into her hands too, rubbing soothing circles on both her hands ensuring that there was not even a second of pain.

"It's just things aren't how I thought they would be with him I guess; when we were friends everything was great there was a flow to our relationship it's almost like we no longer understand each other!"

"Did you try talking to him about this?"

"No"

"Asami…"

Her glare, god her glare just made her so sexy, did she even know? Was she aware of the effect her one expression could have?

"Why should I have to? Why does it always have to be me who should fix things because he's got a stick up his ass?"

Korra burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself because Asami was clearly getting flustered and this was Asami Frikking Sato she was talking about, the girl who walked as if gliding on clouds, the girl who oozed sophistication now pouting at Korra like a 5 year old child.

"I'm sorry, this is serious I'll behave - put the deadly cute pout away."

Asami smiled at the friendly compliment, only it wasn't friendly not at least from Korra's perspective, she knew exactly how she felt about Asami – a forbidden love that she will never express – their friendship was far more important, Asami's mere presence in her life was Korra's lifeline and she would never risk that. Besides Mako was perfect for her, they made the perfect couple picture and Korra would never choose to get in between that. So now came the time to help her fix a relationship with another person

"Look Asami you both clearly need to talk, it seems to me that you are assuming a lot of what is on Mako's mind and getting frustrated with it when you don't even know if what you're thinking is actually true. Talk to him the way you just did with me – tell him what you're feeling and how that links to the way he's behaving. Simple"

"If only it was as easy to talk to him as it is with you Kor" smiled Asami.

Korra was immediately transported to a beautiful scene of them both sitting together huddled against a tree playing with each other's fingers spilling every single detail of their day to each other. Her arms securely wrapped around Asami's slim waist as she would nuzzle her nose into her neck, inhaling her unique scent as her lips would make their way to…

Blinking quickly Korra tried to fade away that particular scene from her mind, now wasn't the time.

"You always have to work hard for the good things in life Asami, look at Future Industries or you know – my awesome guns" She flexed her biceps with a ridiculously arrogant grin and it did its trick as Asami giggled once again. Korra stood up pulling Asami with her and engulfed her in a bear hug cradling her head for extra comfort just the way she knew Asami loved the most. "Everything will work out Sami" she whispered faintly.

Asami took in Korra's calming scent and after snuggling cosily in her arms for a few minutes pulled back to smile at her, "Thanks Korra, I needed that."

"Anything for you Asami." For a moment Korra couldn't help herself, her arms tightened possessively around her best friend - the love of her life - as her heart and soul warred with her that only she could ever give her true love. Only she was able to bring a genuine smile to her face that lit up her eyes and made the world a better place.

The trust.

The trust in Asami's eyes is what – as always was the case – brought her back from the brink. She cupped her cheek delicately, caressed her smooth skin for a few moments to give her a final wave of comfort and then lightly released her from her hold. "Now go! Go knock some sense into that moronic boyfriend of yours and don't stop until you're making out like teenagers! I bet you guys are into the kinky sub/dom stuff, right - right?" She wiggled her eyebrows in case the joke hadn't been understood in her best moronic façade waiting for Asami's giggle when she was rewarded with an even better prize. A full throttle laugh that had Asami throwing back her head, her own grin became goofy at Asami's rarely seen carefree moment.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about you dork" Even as she mocked Korra the gleam was back to perfection in her eyes, her smile had been completed restored – Korra had attained her peace.

"Thanks again, I'll let you know how it went, bye" Asami leaned in for a quick peck on Korra's cheek before she turned around to sway out of the office – gliding as if on clouds and Korra felt another piece of her heart crack – fall and shatter into a million pieces. A sharp pang that radiated pain throughout her body rendering her powerless for some seconds before she could recover. She was getting better at bearing it though; she could do it whilst still maintaining her smile now – practice made perfect after all - especially since it happened every time Asami left her to be with Mako. Yet, she'd bear this pain, this sensation of her heart being torn into shreds all day if it meant that Asami was smiling. She'd die a thousand deaths a second if it meant that girl was happy.

Anything for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything For Her Chapter 2

Anxious blue eyes scanned slowly over the reflection facing her in the mirror, the light rouge on her cheeks; the subtle gloss on her dark lips; her slightly longer than usual hair tied back with her pigtails in a ponytail keeping her slight waves in place. It was new, it was strange to her own eyes but it was since her last event this was what Asami had made her practice and practically commanded her to do for the next gala. She'd never say no to Asami.

Nevertheless, Korra couldn't help the nervousness building in her gut, she hoped she had done justice to what Asami had wanted, it was common knowledge that Korra was tomboyish and unapologetically so but Asami was perhaps the only person that Korra felt like dressing up her.

It was pointless and in reality Korra knew – Asami would only have eyes for Mako – but how could she argue with her heart? It sort of did what it wanted…

A soft knock brought her out of her reverie as her mother came through the door with her radiant smile and warmth aura filling the room. Senna looked at her daughter, all grown up, waiting patiently for her mother's verdict and she couldn't help but place a hand on her heart and sigh happily.

"You look amazing sweetheart" she murmured sweetly as her hand caressed her daughter's face that still felt baby soft to her despite all the troubles that she had been through. Whilst the maturity in her daughter's eyes was evident for Senna her childlike innocence, loyalty and kindness would always be what defined Korra. Even now it was clear that for Korra her simple approval meant the world to her, the Avatar still needed someone to tell her she was looking nice before a party. She would always be her sweet little girl.

"Thanks mom" Korra smiled with relief.

This wasn't her first Gala, and though she hated them with a vengeance she could hardly ever avoid them. Especially since becoming a more responsible public figure than a few years ago - she had to smile for the pictures, actually talk to people she had never met before and most painstakingly importantly be careful of her actions when in the public eye. She had eventually realised that this was not necessarily conforming to the social norms set out for her but actually an opportunity that supported her in her role when she needed to ensure a balanced decision was being made by those in power in every nation. After all no one would take seriously or find relative her opinion if she continued to act like a brash reclusive teenager, she had to act like she was past that stage even though she still battled with the same impulses on a daily basis.

However, it was another gala where she had to make a speech, it was for a good cause that she supported whole heartedly, but it was safe to admit that she was still not accustomed to having hundreds of eyes staring at her and waiting on her every word. The only thing she was truly looking forward to was meeting Asami there. They'd be meeting each other after 3 months apart, the last time they spoke had been in Asami's office and Korra had been asked to rush off to the Earth Kingdom that very evening.

Despite Wu's best intentions he really wasn't the best person to ensure a democratic process was run smoothly, Korra had never thought she'd meet someone worse than her with political correctness but Wu definitely had her beat there. She had left a note for Asami before leaving but had no time whatsoever to write any letters during her whole time there, honestly she'd rather solve matters through bending matches than having to sit in ostentatiously decorated stuffy rooms with men greedy for power and control yelling over each other! At least that way she'd get to kick everyone's butt and get her way at the end of the day. Alas that was not the way the Avatar could attain peace and balance and she had to sort out each messy political candidate one meeting at a time.

All of this would be worth it just to see her smile.

"My two beautiful girls!" Tonraq's proud voice boomed throughout the room as both women turned to look at the doorway which was almost entirely taken up by his tall beaming figure. "We better get going if we want to reach there on time, won't look good if we turn up last!"

"Shouldn't I get some perks being the Avatar?" Sassed Korra with a grin

"Sure you do! After all you inherited my intelligence and good looks and your father's… well height?" quipped Senna.

"Heeyyyyy?!" Tonraq protested only to be cut short rather quickly

"What? Are you going to argue that she didn't inherit good looks and intelligence from me?" Senna smirked at her squirming husband but narrowed her eyes just to keep up the intimidation.

"Ummm… well" Tonraq waved his hands in an effort to make sense of his own babbling.

"Tread carefully daddy dearest" Korra couldn't refrain from a full blown grin at her giant of a father.

"Sweetheart she inherits every amazing quality from you – honest! Hey how about we leave now, I'm starving and I'm sure Raiko's got the best caterers for today!" Tonraq grinned awkwardly as he shuffled on the spot. Both ladies couldn't help but take pity on him and simply giggled at Tonraq's embarrassment instead of torturing him any further.

"Nice save Chief! Come on Korra, let's go before your father starts sweating through his new clothes!" Senna squeezed Korra's hand before they all began to make their way out.

Korra smiled at her parents as she watched them link arms and walk out still giggling like teenagers. She wondered if she would ever get to experience what they had.

The comfort, the support and the ever-lasting love.

She could just see herself grinning, squirming, teasing and walking arm in arm with a gorgeous beauty, soft fair skin, long black wavy hair, soothing emerald green eyes and ruby red lips waiting to be kissed.

Asami.

Ah dammit.

She shook her head ruefully at the flutter in her heart that she could do nothing to repress.

A self-depreciating laugh escaped her lips even as her head hung and her eyes closed with that image. A little sting pricked her heart. She was a moron, but hey at least she knew she was a moron – that was something – right?

Stupid feelings.

With a deep breath that she let out slowly, Korra opened her eyes, plastered a smile on her face and marched towards the exit.

This was going to be a fun night…

 **A/N:**

A few things –

Thank you for your follows and favourites! Greatly appreciated! All reviews would be welcome too.

This is pretty short I know, apologies, but I felt like a break was needed at this point and though I know exactly what will happen at the gala I haven't polished off the next bit yet – honestly I felt like posting this as a build-up with Korra – but don't worry Asami will be seen next.

Initially this was just meant to be a small one-shot. Inspiration struck and well here we are. I honestly don't know where this will be taken – the ending – will there be an ending? Happy / Sad? So your opinions will be greatly appreciated to give me some further inspiration! PM or review to let me know how you'd want this to progress!


	3. Chapter 3

Anything For Her Chapter 3

Lights sparkled, crystal glasses clinked against one another and falsely loud guffaws of laughter filled the large domed hall that was brimming with the rich and or famous of Republic City. Korra had made her entry, made a quick round of the room that made Tenzin proud and smiled politely as she happily stood next to the refreshments area – making what she hoped was subtle snack raids.

She skimmed her eyes through the crowd and then gazed longingly at the double arched doorway decorated lavishly as the entry point to the extravagance of the hall. It forced one to wonder if all of the money that was spent on this party could have been used for this charity would they even need this gala - then again how else would Raiko prove that he was a part of the greater good for this city? Korra smirked even as she picked up the tantalising slice of cake with gusto; even now it surprised her how much she had changed over the last few years since the chaos caused by Kuvira. She had actually begun to understand politics, strategies instead of brute force and her feelings for her best friend. Trying to eradicate that last thought Korra decided to eat her troubles away…

Her parents were making polite conversation across the hall and just when Korra thought it was safe to try and stuff a whole slice of cake in her mouth her mother turned around to make eye contact, her smile quickly forming into a glare with narrowed eyes at what was going to be a firework of happiness in Korra's mouth. Reluctantly, Korra put the slice back down and picked up a spoon waving it in her mother's direction with a pointed smile, satisfied with her actions her mother's smile once again formed back onto her face as she turned around to re-join the conversation.

Well… somethings will never change – just like her anxiety of public speaking. She sighed softly as she looked at the door again, Asami had once taught her to focus only on one section of the audience when making speeches and to skim over the heads of everyone else. It had worked like a charm and Korra had gushed about Asami's technique for weeks on end, the only thing she had kept to herself was that she would only ever focus on the area where Asami was. Or perhaps even more truthfully on Asami alone.

Yet her secret defence mechanism against the feeling of a thousand eyes, her oblivious saviour was not here and the countdown towards her speech was fast coming to an end. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite, turning her back to the crowd she took a few deep breaths, trying – as she had a thousand times before – to push away her feelings for Asami to the recesses of her mind.

She had to stop being so reliant on her, she would never let her go as her best friend but this constant hope of Asami holding her hand for everything had to stop. It was becoming more damaging than she had ever expected and it was about time Korra got control over this; make herself face reality before she shattered bit by bit alongside the silly wishes of her subconscious.

Maybe it was time for her to take a break, not for work, not for political aid or to help anyone – but one only for herself. A time to reach into her mind and reconcile her heart with the situation she would inevitably deal with for the rest of her life. She will always see Asami with someone else, hands entwined looking at someone else lovingly, that special smile of complete adoration will not be reserved for her; in fact it will be generously given to someone else – alongside her precious time. She will be marrying someone else someday, perhaps even Mako. That mental image began a burning in her heart and she had to take another deep breath whilst clutching the table in front of her to steel herself from the pain that seared through her physically.

"Avatar Korra?"

A soft calm voice called out to Korra and she quickly closed her eyes pulling back any rogue wetness before realising that she was still clutching onto the spoon she had waved at her mother as she clenched her hands to grasp back her control. Slowly opening her eyes she smirked softly at the still clean spoon and placed it neatly back on to the table whilst swallowing slowly, mentally checking for the final time that she had masked her emotions before turning around swiftly.

In front of her stood a young woman, light brown eyes with tinges of green, offsetting her dark mahogany hair that was pulled tight in a neat ponytail with some delicate strands of hair set neatly in a fringe curling across her forehead curving gently at her cheek. Her demeanour screamed professionalism as she stood with better posture then Korra could even hope for, her arms folded behind her back she exuded polite elegance that would rival Asami's, though she was a few inches shorter than the fair beauty according to Korra's quick judgement, she was still taller than her. She couldn't help but be reminded of Asami, not that it took much, but there were many similarities between the two, from the fair skin to the mannerisms they both presented.

She didn't know her personally but had seen her a few times with Raiko, always greeting Korra with a polite smile and courteous nod. Whilst Korra had always smiled back this was perhaps the first time she had heard her voice. Disrupting Korra's chain of thoughts the woman clarified her reason for calling out the Korra.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but President Raiko has asked me to escort you towards the stage area, they'll be announcing your name for your speech in a few moments."

Her confident yet friendly voice helped Korra come back into reality and focus on the immediate present. She smiled at the woman before her eyes quickly scanned the entrance once again before she could even register what she was doing.

"Can't wait for it" Korra couldn't help the sigh escaping her mouth as she responded, her anxiety quite evident for anyone to see as her face set into a frown noting Asami's unusual lateness.

"Nervous?"

The enquiry seemed friendly so Korra saw no harm in answering truthfully, her hand subconsciously coming up to rub against her neck.

"I'm not exactly the best at political correctness; still grasping at all the intricacies I guess, though I do honestly think I have improved a lot over the years." A quick cursory glance at her new confidant showed her nodding encouragingly at her so she continued to explain. "Public speeches is just a bigger platform to offend someone from I guess so I'm just a little anxious – don't want to mess this up for the charity." Korra decided to leave it at that with a weak smile and shrug. Honestly, she didn't even know why that had just spilt out of her, she had learnt not to trust people she had just met too quickly over time but something instinctual told her it was safe with this person. She stood waiting for a generic vote of confidence from the woman in front of her.

"With all due respect Avatar, it's not exactly a national secret that diplomacy is _**not**_ your forte."

Korra's jaw went slack. _**That**_ was not expected. Normally people would simply give her a small "I'm sure you'll be fine" message and want her on her way to save the world. Not many would have the gall to call her out on her weakness to her face and then grin which under any other circumstance would be annoying if not for the innocent playfulness shining through her eyes.

Before Korra could come up with a way to respond she was silenced with the change of expression in the face in front of her that turned rather quickly into genuine sincerity reflected with a kind smile.

"But – you are still here and I think that's what matters most to people. You care, despite being uncomfortable with all this you will make the effort to spread the message that people need to be hear. This in turn makes you, quite literally, the physical representation of selflessness in giving."

She paused, her eyes gazing away from the avatar almost lost in her own thoughts before she continued.

"I don't think it's ever about what someone says really – it's what they show through their actions. You being on that stage will be enough for the ones who are here to understand."

Her eyes found Korra's again and she leaned in conspiratorially towards Korra who couldn't help reciprocate. "And those who don't understand are a lost cause anyways." She quickly moved her fist up towards her mouth and coughed softly masking what clearly sounded like the name "Raiko". The gleam in her eyes and the devil-may-care grin on the once professional face had Korra snorting in laughter their grins now matching.

"Come on then Avatar Korra, let's get you near that stage before you miss your cue and someone has a heart attack!"

Before she could be redirected anywhere Korra placed her hand gently on the woman's arm, her grin still present.

"It's Korra for friends, and thanks – I really needed that"

The smile that she received was almost dazzling and Korra couldn't help feeling rather proud for being the one to get it.

"Tamanna – Tammy for friends, and you're welcome Korra."

Tamanna tenderly reached for her wrist and began walking towards the stage but the wink Korra got just before they started moving had Korra's heart fluttering just a little, she couldn't deny that the sudden attention from someone new was fun, she knew it wasn't anything serious and it was laughable that her heart was currently anywhere other than with Asami but still it helped to lift her spirits a little. Maybe it was the change she needed; a little distraction may just be healthy.

 **A/N:**

I can only really apologise for my absence – I hadn't forgotten about this at all but life + adult responsibilities against poor old me. Suffice to say I was hit hard. Still getting beaten as we speak but I found a few hours to do this! I had planned to get more down but I'm a terribly distracted writer and it's not past midnight here and I have work early in the morning – what am I doing with my life?

Ahem

I know I promised Asami in this chapter but this kind of got away from me. The new character had to be built in properly and the emotions were too close to my heart to brush over.

Your reviews are overwhelmingly precious, I can't make any promises to the regularity of updates but I can sincerely promise that this fic will be completed! I'm still leaning towards a sad ending simply because we don't always get what we want from life and sometimes that's alright too. However, as a reader I really dislike sad endings so it'll be pretty hypocritical of me to write one – like I said before I'm torn!

Asami will definitely be in the next update – pinky promise! Till then hang on and I'll look forward to your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raiko had announced her name; she had taken the stage and was now securely standing behind the podium trying to embed passion and determination in her every word. A part of her feeling proud that she had managed this without needing reassurances from Asami and yet a part of her was still searching for her presence – her eyes never resting in one area as she scanned the faces varying from curiosity to wonderment until…

There she was.

Korra felt her heart thud faster as she saw the flowing navy dress that glittered delicately, accentuating each beautiful curve that made the goddess. She managed to continue her words but her full attention was on Asami who nodded at her with a smile. She brought her speech to an end but as she made eye contact with Asami again she noticed the slightly furrowed brows and was that some redness in her eyes?

Raiko had now taken over once again as Korra stepped back – thanking everyone for their time – trying to keep the speech short and sweet, an art Raiko had no care to master. But Korra had not taken her eyes off Asami who seemed to have become glued in her spot; seemingly searching for something within Korra. There was something different today, a pull – a new determination that Korra hadn't seen before in her eyes. It was as if her whole body responded to the siren call and without much thought she had decided to respond to it but just as her feet were about to move to get off of the stage Korra saw Mako come up behind Asami.

He put his hand on the small of her back and Asami turned around.

Their connection broke.

Once again Korra's heart took a hit.

As Mako whispered something in Asami's ear Korra stood there willing Asami to turn back to her, her eyes strained as she refused to blink wanting Asami to feel her silent plea, her heart panged with each thud and her eyes narrowed as she followed Mako's head tilting, gently kissing Asami's cheek and Asami smiled lovingly back at him.

Korra could no longer watch.

Over the past 4 months Korra had avoided meeting them together, seeing them as a couple felt almost blasphemous to her pained soul, ever since she had realised her feelings she thought it would be a betrayal of their trust if she sat there with jealousy, thus it was better to avoid it altogether. It worked – mostly. She met them individually, spoke to them about the other if the need be and was available should her assistance be needed but otherwise she avoided 'the couple' even in group settings. It did mean that she had become more and more isolated from her group of friends – her only friends. But she had justified to herself that perhaps that's the price she had to pay to remain Asami's true friend.

She tilted her head down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and as she exhaled she strengthened her resolve to distance herself from this pain. Yes, she would be happy for Asami but she could no longer torture herself in this way. It was becoming increasingly unbearable for Korra and as selfish as it may sound she couldn't keep pretending that it didn't hurt to see Asami happy with someone else. Her resolve, her façade was breaking more and more every day and she better move away from Asami before she did something she would regret.

Maybe it would be only temporary, maybe she just needed a break from the constant heart ache and would find her strength once again – maybe one day she would be ok with it.

Just as she settled her resolve in her mind Raiko opened up the ballroom for music and dance and it was Korra's cue to leave the stage, keeping her head down she didn't realise that Asami had begun to head straight for her, she'd only taken a few steps when she heard her name from those ruby red lips.

"Korra?"

Korra looked up quickly sliding on her smile on her face ready to face her friend again, but determined this time to make it short and as painless as possible.

"Oh, hey Asami, glad you could make it."

"You did great up there Kor." Korra could see the genuine compliment and pride shining through, but it wasn't enough to put a balm on Korra's torn heart, because it was pride for a friend – _only a friend_.

"Thanks, but you missed most of it. It's alright though, I'm sure Miss CEO had something come up" Korra eyes flicked back to where Mako was standing rigidly with Bolin and Opal who had joined him, something nagged her that despite having his back to them he was listening in, "or someone?

"I'm sorry I was late Korra. Actually that's what I want to talk to you about, Mako and I…"

A wave of jealousy cascaded down Korra's back at their names together and Korra knew she needed to get away – **now**.

"It's ok Sami, I get it – don't worry about it." With a deflated shrug of her shoulders Korra took a deep breath and started taking small steps back away from Asami. "Listen I better go 'circle the room' you know – be the model avatar – leave you to Mako." With a smirk that looked more forlorn than Asami had ever seen, Korra turned around, her eyes staying glued on Asami for as long as possible. The last four words were to remind herself more than for Asami, it seemed the only way out of this was to constantly torture herself to remember Asami was not hers – never will be.

Yet.

Just as Korra thought she had made her escape she felt a strong grip on her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Kor…?"

Korra's eyes closed and her head hung low. Her body was losing its resolve with each second that passed with the warmth of Asami's fingers, when her thumb softly brushed her skin Korra could do nothing to stop her oncoming meltdown, screwing her eyes shut was not helping with the sudden stinging tears welling up in her eyes. She needed an out, some help – Raava someone help her.

"Avatar Korra?"

Korra's eyes shot open as she recognised the voice and decided instantly that she'd make her into her saviour.

"Tamanna!" She swivelled her body around, Asami's hand still on her wrist, and shot her free hand around Tamanna's shoulders tucking her into her side, instantly Asami's hand left her wrist and Korra breathed a sigh of relief as she turned her full attention to her new friend, she had desperately needed someone to divert her attention and she couldn't be more happier to shift it at that moment whilst Asami continued to stare at her.

"Tammy, I told you my friends call me Korra or Kor"

Without needing to look at her Korra could tell Asami had stiffened, only she called her Kor. Tamanna tilted her head sideways towards Korra with an evil looking smirk and an almost imperceptible raising of an eyebrow before she turned back to Asami whilst shifting easily into the sideways embrace. Korra almost swore out loud at herself, she didn't mean anything by it, she was only trying to start a conversation with Tamanna and if Asami got territorial then things could get messy.

"I'm Asami Sato, **_Kor's best friend_** , nice to meet you"

 **Shit**.

Too late. The emphasis on "Kor" was clear enough.

Asami stuck out her hand whilst eyeing Tamanna up and down, her chin was raised and her posture was screaming intimidation, to Tamanna's credit she didn't seem at all fazed. She simply smiled back and shook Asami's hand.

"I'm Tamanna, President Raiko's new advisor and a _**new close friend of Kor**_ " Tamanna's emphasis of words wasn't lost on any one of them and prompted Asami's power pose with her arms crossed and weight shifting clearly on both feet as if steadying herself to charge, the narrowing of her eyes towards Tamanna worrying Korra even more.

 **Shit times two.**

"But you don't need any introductions Miss Sato, I've heard so much about you."

Asami's satisfied smirk towards Korra was instant "Aw Korra, that's so sweet" she turned her attention back to Tamanna and continued in an almost sickeningly sweet manner "But please - Korra is a very loving friend – don't believe all the amazing things she says."

Korra shifted nervously, before she could say anything Tamanna's fingers softly squeezed her hand still resting on her shoulder and replied instead of her.

"Actually I meant from newspapers, tabloids – magazines you know. The brightest mind of our time, the innovator of the century, best friend of Avatar Korra and girlfriend to her sidekick Muhko is it?"

Korra could clearly see Asami grit her teeth as she replied, "It's Mako actually and he's not a sidekick, he's a dear friend."

"Ah of course, I meant no harm you know, I was simply remembering a few tabloid headlines, please know that I'm a huge fan of your work, you have done a commendable job for the city" Tamanna replied smoothly without missing a beat.

Asami replied with a curt nod and a smile that Korra had once coined as the 'CEO boss-lady mad look', she knew she had to do something **NOW**.

"Tamanna – would you care to dance?"

Whilst Korra had not thought it to be possible Asami's posture became even more rigid whilst Tamanna's smile glittered dangerously, turning completely to look at Korra – in effect pushing Asami out of the conversation.

"I would love to Kor" Tamanna practically purred, without turning around, in case her resolve crumbled under Asami's glare, Korra offered her hand to Tamanna and led her to the dancefloor. Not being able to see the clenching of Asami's fists, her nails digging into her palm – the pain of no comparison to the one searing through her heart as she stood unable to tear her gaze away from the two.

Despite Korra being the one who had asked for the dance, Tamanna began to lead around the dancefloor, away from the rising tension with Asami Korra relaxed and began to notice, a small smile appearing on her lips. She felt guilty for leaving Asami like that but it felt undeniably good to have someone with her for once, for once she wasn't left to walk away to her solitude – it seemed she had someone with her after a long time. It brought out her playful mood as she focused her attention on the beautiful woman in front of her instead of the one she had walked away from.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to lead?" she adorably squinted her eyes with a playful smirk.

"Yes, but considering the circumstances I thought you might want to lean on someone right now" Tamanna replied with a mischievous smile but her eyes showed a sincere gentle understanding.

Korra's smirk froze, her eyes growing larger as the implications of Tamanna's look settled; "Asami's a very dear friend" she spoke slowly as their feet moved in time with the jazz beat.

"A dear friend that you are in love with." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that left no room for argument.

"Just a friend" her reply sounded weak even to Korra's own ears as she looked anywhere but at Tamanna, not wanting her to see the depth of her feelings that would no doubt be reflected in her eyes.

Tamanna slowly moved Korra's arms to rest around her neck, pulling her subtly closer with her hands on her hips as she slowly whispered, "Just a friend doesn't follow the others every move, doesn't try to walk away mid conversation, doesn't well up with tears when she is stopped by a simple hand on the wrist and certainly does not pounce on a relative stranger to use as an escape route. I may not know you for long Avatar Korra but I'd appreciate you not insulting my intelligence or my ability to observe – there's a reason why I'm the President's advisor. I would much rather you simply asked not to speak about it"

Korra sighed softly, forcing her eyes back to Tamanna, who despite just having all but reprimanded her for lying held empathy in her eyes. "You're right of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you in any way – and – thank you, it wasn't my intention to make you feel used or…"

"It's ok Korra" Tamanna stopped her rambling with a smile. "I understand, I came towards you on purpose and for what it's worth, I couldn't be more flattered that you chose me as your new 'dear friend' - Kor"

A matching grin grew on both their faces, Korra tilted her head in faux concentration, "You know you're a very intelligent woman"

"Nooo - really?" Tamanna mocked with a roll of her eyes.

"Plus you're insanely gorgeous" Korra roguishly purred as she pretended to leer at Tamanna

"Oh aren't you a charmer now?" Tamanna grinned at Korra rolling her eyes, though the slight blush became noticeable across her cheeks.

Bolstered by Tamanna's response Korra continued even more adventurously, "Maybe I should try to be more than just friends with you instead" Korra's ridiculous eyebrow wiggling had Tamanna throwing her head back and laughing.

"Whaaat? It's worth a shot" Korra grinned back.

Tamanna lifted a hand away from Korra's waist and lightly tucked a loose strand of Korra's hair back behind her ear as her fingers faintly held her chin, "Darling, you wouldn't know what to do with me." Tamanna husked, looking directly in Korra's eyes her warm breath delicately caressing Korra's cheeks who visibly gulped.

The evil smirk was back on Tamanna's face and Korra had to clear her throat before she croaked out a weak "I'm the Avatar – I know stuff".

If she had enough brain cells working at the moment she would have face palmed herself but at the moment her brain was slightly short circuiting – she had never had such a gorgeous person flirt back so obviously with her with only a few inches between their faces and she had no clue how to navigate herself out of this situation safely.

With a soft giggle Tamanna's expression morphed into a genuine smile, "Well Avatar Korra, I would be honoured if you were mine and trust me when I say if I had you – you would know how treasured you were – there would be no doubt for even a second. But I don't share and right now you don't have your heart to give to me, so until then let me know if there's anything I can do to help whether that's some playful distraction, an escape route or someone who will listen without judgement." Korra looked back with a small smile, grateful eyes and a little nod conveying her thanks.

Without warning though Tamanna wrapped her arms Korra's waist and pulled her closer to whisper lustfully in her ears, "And if you ever do get your heart back no matter how battered or bruised it might be - mine will be waiting - alongside my mind and body". The last words ended with a purr once again – and a subtle but clear roll of her hips against Korra as she squeezed her waist once again. With a quick kiss dangerously close to Korra's mouth she offered to go get them some drinks. Whilst all Korra could do was stand in stunned silence, her heartbeat rocketing at the unexpected advance – she had only been joking.

Korra slowly lifted her hand to her neck to scratch it in order to settle her raised hairs and took a deep breath before grinning at her own self for getting so flustered. She realised that at least for a few moments Tamanna had managed to distract Korra's mind away from Asami and she smiled gratefully.

Asami.

Korra looked up and without needing to search much saw that Asami was still standing where they had left her with clearly etched lines of a frown on her face. Korra nodded at her but got no response and as she considered going towards her to clear the air - she felt the guilt rushing back to her for practically abandoning Asami -she noticed Mako once again, standing not next to but within sight of Asami. Korra swiftly turned around and with another deep breath set off to join Tamanna again.

The rest of the evening was spent uneventfully as Korra settled in to her new friendship with Tamanna and alongside her parents and Tenzin was the perfect embodiment of an open and friendly avatar.

Unbeknownst to her though, her every move was tracked by a pair of light green eyes, sifting in between the crowds, staying in the shadows her forgotten friend longed for her to remember her. Opening up her old wounds, almost welcoming the dear old pain she had been harbouring for the past 4 years…

 **A/N:**

Um, hi? Yeahhh it's been a year… same old excuse really – adulting sucks!

Good news – I've promised myself I can't start my back to work to do list until I finish this story and I have basically outlined the plot for myself. I think 2 more chapters after this…

Be prepared for more drama and more angst and even some action – dun dun dun! The cryptic last paragraph is on purpose...

I have no idea if any poor soul will even bother to still read this – but if you do - let me know as it'll make me a happy bunny – I made a promise to complete when I started this and dammit I'll finish this!

A Belated Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four weeks passed in a blur, Korra remained steadfast in her attempts to maintain her distance with Asami without wanting to come across rude she managed to excuse herself from the surprisingly numerous attempts at contact that Asami had made. Perhaps due to fate she was never the one to directly receive communication from Asami, without doubt she would never be able to refuse Asami's voice, but thankfully it was easier to give a list of prior arrangements to a messenger. A list of excuses.

She missed Asami.

She missed her gentle laughter and her sparkling eyes, her wit and her dry humour, her cascading black hair that reflected light better than glistening water and the feel of her gentle fingers that would playfully tap her cheek after a giggle would spill out of her delicate lips. She missed the small sigh of peace that would escape her in moments of quiet contemplation and the almost crazed look of determination when she was solving a mechanical error in one of her projects far above and beyond Korra's comprehension. The ever present silent presence that exuded protection contrasting with the gentleness that she felt in each of her interactions with Asami.

There were moments which convinced Korra that Asami felt the same, that she also felt the invisible thread that seemed to tie them together, and that there were lingering gazes and wanting touches from both of them. Then she'd be abruptly shaken out of it. The mention of Mako would pour a bucket of ice cold water over Korra, the reiteration of their _friendship_ or the loss physical closeness would remind Korra of the parameters – the boundaries of their supposedly platonic relationship.

Raava - she missed Asami.

She wouldn't lie to herself, it was a rule she realised was a necessity to the survival of her resolve. She had to be able to admit it to herself, accept and persevere; she had to be sympathetic towards her own heart instead of battling it constantly.

Nevertheless, she managed to distract herself rather well with her parents in town for another week, after the charity ball she had been spending some much needed family time, she'd even manage to spend some time in Tamanna's company outside of her meetings with Raiko and general work around City Republic. It was refreshing spending time with someone around whom she didn't have to put on any pretences. The local journalists, however, had blown matters out of proportion and both Tamanna and she had decided to simply ignore them after making their apparent 'tryst in hiding' into a running joke between them.

The sun was beginning to set as she settled herself on the grass in Temple Island, taking a deep breath Korra closed her eyes but as she was about to sink into her meditation she head light footsteps of Tenzin walking purposefully towards her. She opened her eyes to see Tenzin approaching her with a smile, over the years their relationship had evolved into something Korra was proud of – they had come a long way in trust and respect.

"Good evening Korra, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have been made aware that a group of business and political delegates have been invited for meetings in the Earth Kingdom in order to boost trade and general relationships, Raiko forgot to mention this earlier apparently and only recently has realised the need for more than himself to attend." Tenzin's look of exasperation was clear at Raiko's inherent need to only have the spotlight on him. "We have to be there by tomorrow midday and so Asami has kindly offered to transport our whole party there in her FI Airship as she of course must be there also."

"Well I get to ruin Raiko's parade – I can't really say no to such an opportunity, though I'm not sure how much help I will be for trade talks other than being there as a figurehead."

Squeezing her shoulder gently Tenzin smiled at her "Someone has to prove to the Earth Kingdom that not every leader figure is a completely obnoxious self-centred…"

As Tenzin struggled to find an appropriate title Korra happily provided one "Moron?"

Sharing a look both ended up chuckling, with a shake of his head Tenzin spoke once again, "Make sure you are packed and ready to leave early morning Avatar, rest well, we have an _interesting_ time ahead of us." With a quick nod and smile Tenzin left Korra to her thoughts, who was left with equal parts of excitement of seeing Asami again as well as a nagging trepidation of her own reactions toward Asami. It would be interesting indeed.

The next day Korra excitedly began to board the airship, she was surprised Asami wasn't there to greet her at the entrance but figured she must be busy with the journey's preparations. She was quickly placing her small bag of belongings in her designated room when she heard Asami's voice, hurriedly she stepped out in to the corridor to find Asami in her FI suit talking with some engineers.

"Asami!" Korra called out happily with a little wave, but her hand fell limply as Asami turned to look at Korra with the most emotionless look she had ever witnessed on her friend's face. It was unnerving to say the least and Korra didn't know how to react.

"Avatar Korra, welcome on board" Asami gave a small nod towards Korra as she began walking again, not towards her but clearly moving to get past her. "I hope your journey is comfortable with us, if you may require anything please do not hesitate to ask one of the crew, I really must be on my way now, goodbye."

Without so much as a backward glance Asami left Korra behind, her response had bordered on barely courteous and Korra didn't understand it. She knew Asami would have realised that Korra had not been as "available" as she usually was, Asami was a genius and Korra didn't underestimate her intelligence. She knew she might be a little miffed but she had not banked on Asami being affected to the point of wanting what seemed like vengeance. She had seen Asami's anger, it had been directed at her before and Korra knew how to handle it, what she had never been on the receiving end of was carefully planned and executed indifference. And that is what it was, Korra knew Asami had planned on this – this was taking her complete effort to act like she didn't care anymore. Korra had just never realised Asami would notice or care about her absence enough to be this annoyed. Oddly enough she felt a little warmth spark in her heart, Asami had missed her to the point of pointedly ignoring her to make a point. Asami had missed her! She couldn't help the grin spreading across her face – she'd make it up to her right now!

The plan failed. Spectacularly.

Each time Korra tried to talk to Asami she was deftly redirected or someone else was shoved at her who wanted a word with. Korra knew this was all planned by Asami but this was getting annoying now. With a fresh determination Korra decided to march herself to Asami and speak to her where she wouldn't be able to avoid her.

Approaching the cockpit Korra knocked loudly putting in all her authority possible whilst hammering at a door. The door was opened by a tall, young man that oddly reminded Korra of Mako; he had the same awkward stance that was natural for Mako with a constipated look that had Korra raising her eyebrows.

"Can I speak to Asami, please?"

"Um– eh –"

"I'm Avatar Korra, I need to speak to Asami Sato" she said it with a soft yet firm authority.

"I'm sorry Avatar, but Ms Sato has specifically instructed that no one should disturb her whilst in the Captains Dock."

"But –"

"Not even you Avatar. I really am sorry."

As Korra stood there dumbfounded the now sweating man slowly closed the door, whilst wincing - waiting for the Avatar's wrath to blow him away. It never came. It wasn't the Avatar that had been shunned; Asami had turned her back on Korra. And that hurt - once again. Korra knew Asami had reason to be angry at her, perhaps she had been too caught up in thinking about her own emotions and not realised how obviously she had distanced herself from Asami.

Yet, she had never said she didn't want to talk to her – just was otherwise occupied. Her brows furrowed in her confused anger, she knew it was a lame excuse but damn it she had a valid reason, just one that she couldn't tell her. Asami's only reason was that she seemed to be getting some petty revenge for not meeting her for a while.

No, this would not do. Once this god forsaken journey was over Korra would make sure Asami spoke to her in the Earth Kingdom, she would apologise and make things right between them. After all, she couldn't avoid her forever!

Or she could.

Korra sulkily sat in the third conference on only their second day, remembering exactly how Asami seemed to be able to escape being even a few metres radius around Korra. It was extremely skilful but this was getting ridiculous now. Asami had sat on the complete opposite end of the table and resolutely stared at the monotonous man harping on about equal trade deals and transparency. It was ironic really, not one of these businessmen could give a damn about being straightforward with each other – if they did there wouldn't be a need for these presentations… Korra shook herself out of her musings and focused back on her only plan of attack.

Regardless of Asami's attitude, Korra was just as stubborn and continued to stare in Asami's direction, with her arms folded and a look of concentration. It wasn't a brilliant plan but it was the one thing she could do whilst sitting in a packet hotel conference room filled with greedy consumerists. What no one knew though was that Korra could spend the whole day simply staring at the beauty in front of her and it would be a pleasure not a task. She observed every single detail, the gentle caress of one way ward midnight black curl that gently kissed her cheek or the steady position of her hands clasped daintily over her folded knees as she stared at each presenter, her eyes calculating – observing – analysing each character and filing key information for future meetings. Asami Sato was a force to be reckoned and a power that Korra admired. Someone she looked up to and someone she didn't want to lose no matter what the misunderstanding.

The meeting droned in to the late afternoon; as soon as the day was closed and dinner plans were being discussed amongst the associates, Korra sprang up, trying to revive some life back into her poor legs. She looked towards Asami – her mouth open to call her friend when she realised Asami had already started leaving and was at the door.

"Asami!"

Korra knew she heard her, saw her grip pause and then tighten on the door knob, saw her shoulders tense and chin tilt up as she opened the door, Korra saw her leave despite being called.

No, not this time.

Anger surged through Korra, this was not fair, at least she should be given a chance to apologise. She was going to make Asami talk to her even if it meant chasing after her like a lunatic.

Ignoring the socialites around her that clearly wanted her attention, Korra strode across the room in large strides and slammed the door open, she saw Asami walking towards the hotel rooms that they were staying in and called her again.

"Asami, please wait!"

Asami kept moving and Korra continued to follow.

"Asami! I know what room you are in! I can just follow you there."

Abruptly, Asami changed directions and nearly flew out the hotel entrance. Korra clenched her hands into fists. She stood still and reflected on Asami's behaviour for a while, her mind whirring to figure out the puzzle that her friend had become for her. This was not normal for her; she usually dealt with everything head on. She only deflected to avoidance when she was severely wounded or backed into a corner where she felt helpless which was rare. Neither feelings were pleasant nor could Korra bear the thought of Asami feeling such emotions due to her. That cemented her resolution - Asami should really not underestimate the Avatar when she set her mind to something.

Korra used a gust of wind to literally fly out and after some tense minutes traced Asami to a port overlooking the vast ocean. Whilst only a few miles away Korra was very aware of the current turbulent state of the Earth Kingdom and knew it would not be safe for anyone to be too far from their delegation, she breathed in relief as she saw the familiar silhouette of her goddess.

Asami seemed lost in her thoughts, using the railing as support she seemed to be following the crashing of the waves, a look of pain that shot a painful slice through Korra's heart. Had she been the one to affect her so? Asami hadn't yet noticed Korra behind her so she knew her approach must be soft to avoid spooking her or worse giving her the chance to run again.

She took a deep breath and softly whispered, "Why are you running away from me Asami?"

 **A/N:**

A late Valentine's day present.

No excuses – same crap – adulating sucks.

Apologies for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and it's 2am. I'll try to correct all issues in all the chapters at some point… I do know it's atrocious!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Advance warning – mildly abusive language, dialogue heavy chapter, some violence and lewd remarks. *DRAMA TIME!***

 _She took a deep breath and softly whispered, "Why are you running away from me Asami?"_

Asami flinched further into a hunch and groaned as her fingers gripped the railing harder. With a deep shuddering breath she swivelled around and Korra saw a rage in her bloodshot eyes that she had never witnessed before. It wasn't vendetta fuelled anger, nor was it delusional or irrational. This was deep seated hurt. Asami was in pain – had been in pain for some time – and clearly Korra hadn't noticed it above her pain. She had never seen this side to Asami before and guilt gnawed in her stomach as the realisation slammed into her out of nowhere – despite all her claims of being there and doing everything for Asami, she had clearly missed something big.

With clenching fingers that seemed to be shaking and a gritted jaw Asami took a seemingly menacing step towards Korra, a smile void of any mirth or warmth took over her face as she spat out her words with a clear intent to sting. "Why do you have time for me now Avatar? Mmh? Don't you need to run to Miss Tamanna? Tammy dearest? Darling? Babe? The love of your life?"

Korra's face pinched at Asami's tone, she realised how the tabloids must have come across to Asami but she thought she of all people would know not to trust the general media.

"How the mighty fall Korra – where are your priorities now? What happened to always being there for each other in the Team Avatar – a team of friends surrounding you when you needed them the most? Are we not important enough to be included in your life now Korra? To be told about your life? Are we that far off in your periphery of priorities that we get to learn about what's happening in your life from the news? And then you don't even have the courtesy to reply to messages when all I want to know is if I've been replaced?"

Replaced? That doubled the gnawing, she needed to get Asami to listen to her fast.

"Sami listen, Tamanna and I –"

Pain seared through Asami as she heard Korra speak about her and Tamanna as a collective. She knew she had no right over Korra, Korra didn't belong to her but dammit it hurt and she had never dealt with so much pain and anger whilst facing her tormentor at the same time. The only thing she could think to do was lash out and there was nothing more vicious than an angry, wounded Sato.

"OH! Oh it is 'Tamanna and I' now is it? Well that's great to know! Thank you for bestowing that precious information to me oh holy Avatar, I promise I won't tell the media anything for a pretty coin – I know you can't trust an ex-terrorists daughter but I'm not that evil I promise!"

"Asami!"

Korra was aghast at the venom that Asami was spewing out, how much anger had been building up in her? About her? About herself? She wasn't even letting her explain. Korra had never been a patient soul and this was beginning to get a rise out of her, after all Asami knew exactly which buttons to push. Asami noticed the bubbling anger within Korra and for some innate reason that made her feel better, Korra was beginning to feel the same pain as her and Asami wanted her to realise how much it hurt. Without being conscious of the decisions she was making she let her true insecurities shine out of her anger. She took another step forward, now within arm's reach as Asami stared into Korra's eyes to see her reaction. Unknowingly, her voiced dropped an octave as she voiced her true fear.

"What is it about her that made you forget your friends huh Korra? What is it that made you forget me? Just like everyone else…"

True realisation dawned on Korra and her eyes shone with mortification but Asami didn't want her pity. She wanted her to feel the pain of feeling betrayed by the ones you trust.

"Is she that good in bed?"

The constant onslaught of accusations piled on with the lewd remark about an innocent relationship that had brought some peace through a time of pain was too much for Korra. Her own guilt, love, months of anger and some semblance of loyalty towards Tamanna warred within her and she couldn't stop the low growl erupting from deep within her. She grabbed Asami's arms pulling her close.

"You're going too far Asami."

Seeing Korra leap to Tamanna's defence outraged Asami even more but Korra's body heat and breath enflamed Asami's body with want, it was a reaction she had never been able to stop but she hated the betrayal of her own body. She was not going to back down.

"Oh wow - she must've got some tricks up her sleeve – you're whipped! Tell me Korra – can she give you everything you need in a woman? Everything you want? Does she fulfil all your needs? Does she know when to hold you and when to push? Does she love you the way - "

Korra couldn't take it anymore she gripped Asami tighter, brought her closer to see the pain in her eyes. She wanted to hurt her? She was too late and it was about time she found out how much she had hurt Korra already.

"Why do you even fucking care Asami? Why does it bloody matter if I'm around or not? It's not like you notice until you're fucking bored or need something from me these days? What was it this time huh Asami? Did you and Mako dearest, Mako darling – Mako the love of your life - have another lover's spat? What is so wrong with me having someone else's company for once? Someone who actually wants to speak to me – because that's a real shocker isn't it Asami? Because all I've ever done is wait for you to notice me? To want me, to need me – to love me.

Korra hadn't realised when her voice had rose, but even above her heavy breathing she heard Asami's gasp and her searching eyes as she gauged her emotions and it pissed Korra off that she still had to figure it out? She had laid her heart out – yelled her emotions out and Asami still had to process it because loving her was such a hard task to think about. She didn't want Asami's guilty compassion, her bitterness overtook her and she instantly let go of Asami.

"But that's not your problem – it's never been and never will be so don't pity me too much."

With Asami still staring at her wide eyed, tears beginning to shine through her eyes, Korra set her jaw – she didn't want Asami to feel like she owed her something, she didn't want her commiseration. She realised that this needed to end, she needed to push Asami away for good before Korra broke beyond repair. She used the whirlwind of her destructive emotions as her power as a wry smirk overtook her face.

"Besides don't you have Mako to worry about? What's the matter, is he not satisfying you enough these days? Does he not let you tie him up and do as you please? Should I get Tamanna to show him how to fuck a woman? Or do you just want the Avatar title as a peg above your bed – is that it? Is that why you wanted me? Or is one not enough for you? How many more slaves do you need to warm your -"

*SLAP*

The echo reverberated in both the women's ears, Asami's tears finally found their escape as they trickled down her soft cheeks. Korra's head remained down as she realised what exactly she had been saying, she knew it was disgusting but her anger had gripped its talons into her and still somewhere the darker parts of her mind argued that she did what she had to in order to protect herself. She couldn't keep pretending, masking her feelings, they ran too deep and she needed to get Asami to let go of her. Korra couldn't get over Asami if she was a constant in her life, it was just too hard. But she was finding it hard to justify it completely, before she could fathom how even to react in this situation anymore Asami decided she had stayed silent for too long.

"Three fucking years Korra - and then some – I have loved you for so long and this is what I get?"

Korra's face whipped up to stare into Asami's tired face, her eyes still glistening and Korra didn't know whether to feel joy, confusion or crushing guilt.

"I have loved you since you first apologised about kissing Mako and I realised I couldn't give a fuck about him just as long as you kept smiling at me. I have loved you every single day since, even the day you gave yourself up to Zaheer without so much as looking back at me. I loved you when you were broken and couldn't love yourself – I loved every single broken part of you. I loved you when you left me behind again to heal – even after you knew I didn't want to be left behind. I almost begged you to let me come but I knew – I knew even then without you telling me that you needed to be alone. So I let you go.

I still loved you every day when I was waiting to get a single reply from the letters I wrote every single fucking day to you – I loved you even when you wouldn't say when you'd be back or even if you'd be back at all. My love was unconditional regardless.

My heart fucking throbbed for you when you went up against Kuvira, it burst into a million bloody little shards of glass when for a few minutes of my life I thought I had lost you in that fight. My fucking breath left me – you know they say heartbreak can hurt – in those 3 minutes I felt my heart stop, rip out of my chest and fucking shatter – I would've died of heartache in the next minute if you hadn't emerged the next second standing there like a bloody goddess grinning as if you had come back from a frigging tea party holding that murdering bitch in your arms. Even when I was burying my father all I wanted was you to need me, to want me, to hold me – to love me.

But you never said a word Korra. Not a word. And I was too emotionally wrecked to risk losing another person in my life. I got tired of waiting, of being lonely, of hoping uselessly and Mako – well he was just there – always – reliable. But you know what? You managed to mess that up for me too! Because all I ever wanted was you and every time he messed up you were always there to help, to console – but only as a friend! You kept telling me everything would be alright and every time I knew it wouldn't because the only way that would happen would be if I got you and that was fucking impossible wasn't it? But at least I had you as a friend and I made myself believe that it was enough – that at least I'd always have you that way and then you disappear? One new girl – one evening and that's it – you leave me in the dust? You can't even be bothered to maintain our friendship?"

Asami steps back towards Korra, inches away from her just like before she had been pushed away and bears down on her.

"And then after 3 years of waiting for you – before trying to bring some semblance back in to my life, giving you space and care and love in whichever capacity that I was allowed to! You have the fucking audacity to call me out on giving Mako – my boyfriend who relentlessly pursued me – attention! When all it took for you was one evening? That's another level of self-centred even for you Avatar Korra!"

Korra stood there in shock, her eyes blown wide, her whole body vibrating, one emotion after another rushing through her. With one last look of disappointed hurt Asami shook her head and walked away from Korra. The sound of the clicks of Asami's heels brought Korra back from her reverie as she looked realised Asami was no longer in front of her and the night air had settled around them. Standing in the dark all Korra could hear were the sharp heels of Asami taking her away from Korra, each sound painfully thumping into Korra's heart and soul, cursing her for her short sightedness.

Suddenly, the sound stops and Korra's breath hitches with hope. Until she hears some gruff voices catcalling out. Korra's fists clench, she can't hear what they are saying but she knows that tone. Anger pulses through her as she whips around only to see Asami slamming a muscular body into the ground, dust puffing up from the force of it. Raava this woman was sexy as hell.

Before Korra could react another thug grabs Asami's hair from behind her and pulls, a cry from Asami rings out at the sudden attack from the back and Korra's hand shoot up in protection. A lasso of fire travels up her arms and wraps around the assailants hand instantly drawing a cry of pain out of him as he lets go of Asami. Korra doesn't release him, punishing him for laying a hand on her Asami. But before she can prolong his torture Asami swings back with a roundhouse kick at his head, efficiently knocking him out and glares at Korra who reluctantly lets go.

Despite the defiant glare and the clear anger still radiating through Asami, Korra runs towards her, her hands gently holds Asami's face in her hands, slowly caressing her scalp examining if she's hurt anywhere.

"Are you ok?" She whispers in her gentlest voice, as if anything else might cause pain to Asami.

Asami huffs, punching some douches helped her anger a lot but she was still reluctant to let her walls down around Korra again. "I was handling it."

Without caring whether or not her touch would be welcomed Korra engulfed Asami in a hug, holding her a little tighter than normal, her hands possessively splayed around her waist. Her face nuzzling Asami's neck as she deeply inhaled her unique scent needing to reassure herself that her Asami was indeed safe. Asami couldn't help but melt into the embrace slightly, her eyes fluttering close as she felt Korra's warm breath caressing her. Neither had yet processed what had been yelled by both of them – the magnitude of the surprisingly requited feelings had not yet sunk in but they didn't want to address it right now either. This felt good, it felt right. Korra took another deep breath and Asami ran her hand in comforting arches on Korra's back.

"Korra, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but – "

Korra never got to finish her sentence as a gasp of pain tore through her, she stumbled slightly forward and Asami's eyes ripped open as she called out Korra's name. Korra managed to turn around in time the first thug coming towards them swinging a large metal wrench. She instinctively pushed Asami out of harm's way leaving her no time to take action; she took the full brunt of the forceful swing. Her head spun and painful throbs of pain pounded through her skull, black spots took over Korra's vision as she fell to her knees from the impact, one hand holding her head and one stopping her face from hitting the ground completely trying not to pass out completely.

Asami stepped forward in front of Korra facing the wrench, her eyes ablaze with fury yet calculating the amateur crony's stance. She will make him pay for causing her Korra harm. He swung again but Asami was prepared this time, with a well-timed side step she was in the perfect position to use his momentum against him to twist his arm and then his wrist making him drop the weapon. Her anger got the better of her and instead of using the stance to incapacitate any further movement Asami pulled back to throw punches at him, she landed three with great satisfaction but this time she was the one who had become predictable.

The vermin of a man dropped down pulling out a knife and used Asami's swinging motion to catch her in a chokehold with the knife held at her neck.

"Ya stupid bitch!" He yelled as his spit mixed with his own blood went flying everywhere. "All we were gonna do was mess with ya a little, maybe touch ya up for some fun and take yer stuff. Then ya go and make all this hard. Now yer gonna pay for this you stupid slut, I'm gonna take you right –"

Before the threat is even completed the filthy hands disappear from around Asami's neck as she feels a swift wind rush past her. She turns to see Korra in what seems to be the Avatar state literally pummelling the guy into the ground. Her eyes are glowing and she's practically shaking in fury.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY ASAMI?!"

Asami jolts from her shock and rushes towards Korra, there was no way Korra was going to just back off but she was fairly certain the man was not going to survive much longer already passed out from the force of the Avatar and she wasn't going to lose Korra to imprisonment or public humiliation.

She did the only thing she knew would calm Korra, she called her name and wrapped her hands around Korra's waist pulling gently.

"Korra I'm ok, honey I'm right here, Korra come here, I need you please."

Asami's tone registers in Korra's mind and she pulls back slightly, heaving out angry breaths but hearing the urgency in Asami's voice. Asami drapes her body over Korra's back taking care of the gaping wound in her side she tightens her arms around her and feels her freeze.

Korra slowly turns around to face her but she seems stuck in the Avatar state. Whilst Asami knows the state is probably helping to strengthen Korra she needs her to not be led by instinct alone. They need to get somewhere safe and Asami needs Korra to be fully aware of what is happening so that she doesn't further hurt herself whilst trying to protect.

"Korra?" Asami gently caresses her face trying to pull her out of it. "Please come back to me." Asami sees the change happen and is prepared to gently catch Korra as she slumps a little against her; she takes a few seconds to run her fingers through Korra's hair but is well aware of the blood loss Korra is currently enduring.

"Come on Kor, we have to get you to a healer fast"

 **A/N:**

You know this was meant to be my shortest chapter – whoops? I have literally no control over my writing…

But hey at least this time I didn't make you wait 2 months for an update! Yay! I just really needed to procrastinate instead of getting through the piles of work I need to do for my job – really – it was a need…

As usual – no beta and its 3am…

Also – your reviews are awesome! I'm not ignoring you – I just thought you all would prefer an update rather than messages about my musings about the story! I will answer soon.

I love your reviews! Please feed my dark empty soul with your validation! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Dialogue heavy – because they seriously need to talk! - minor language***

The first thing that Korra registered was a soft grip on her hand, a silky soft touch that calmed her entire being, told her that all was at peace within her and her world. With some concentrated effort she opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of Asami Sato curled up on an armchair placed right next to Korra's bed. Despite the thrum of weakness that swept through her body Korra couldn't help the smile on her face as she took in the adorable sight; Asami's head tilted back, rosy mouth slightly open, her black eyelashes sitting lusciously against her creamy skin. She was perfection even in her sleep.

Warmth bloomed in Korra's chest; she had missed this so much. The freedom to simply stare, to memorise each small detail, to treasure it and keep it with her until the nest time her eyes would be allowed to roam its favourite sight. Nothing else brought about such calm for Korra, despite being the symbol of balance and peace for the world her own world had been tilted ever since her self-determined isolation.

Without realising Korra tightened her grip on Asami's hand and she stirred softly, her eyes quickly landing on Korra.

"You're up? How are you? Any pain?" she sat up quickly, moving closer her eyes rushing over Korra's whole body.

With her voice still raspy from sleep, Korra answered with her parched throat, quick to reassure.

"No, I'm ok –"

Before she could even complete her sentence Korra saw the rapid change from relief to anger on Asami's face as she swung her palm back to lightly slap Korra's arm.

"Ow! Hey!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

A small grin appeared on Korra's face as memories of the amounts of time this question had been posed to her by Asami flashed in front of her, each one echoed a loving exasperation that somehow comforted Korra.

"That is really a very long answer… my parents can detail it from my birth really…"

With an exasperated growl Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's childish antics. She almost hit her again for real this time, glaring daggers at Korra.

"Asami! I am injured have some mercy!"

She couldn't believe Korra didn't realise how injured she truly had been, by the time Asami had got her back to the hotel and a healer Korra had pretty much passed out from the blood loss caused by the knife lodged into her ribs. It had been a very tense few hours where the only reason Asami was able to stay standing was to ensure she could be useful in case Korra's healers needed anything.

"I can take care of myself Korra, you don't have to get yourself nearly killed for me!"

Korra's impish grin vanished within a second and Asami felt the change in the atmosphere turn thick with tension. Korra stared into Asami's eyes as she solemnly replied words that Asami did never and would never doubt.

"I will always protect you Asami Sato."

"Kor…"

Asami tried to reply, she was left a little breathless at the intensity of the conversation that had transpired all of a sudden. Before she could formulate the words Korra interrupted her. Her voice quiet and soft but her determination was resoundingly clear.

"It's my right. You can't take that away from me, no matter how much you hate me. I can choose who I protect, who I fight for, who I can die fo-"

Asami placed her palm over Korra's soft lips, effectively silencing her. She sat on the bed and leaned over her, a black curtain of hair engulfing the two in a world of their own. Her other hand softly brushing back hair from Korra's forehead, making gently intricate patterns into her hairline, something she knew soothed her. Korra was quite content in this world; she had the stars in Asami's eyes, the heavens in her touch and her redemption in her soft words whispered over her skin.

"First of all, I don't hate you. I don't think it's possible – pissed to the point of wanting to strangle you until you pass out and leave me in some peace for a while – yes - but still not hate. Secondly -"

At this Asami leaned further in, their lips just a few inches apart, Korra couldn't help her eyes flicker down to see them as Asami continued to whisper.

"If you ever talk about dying on me again, I swear to Raava Korra, I will kill you - just to resurrect you - to kill you all over again! You do not get to choose to leave me to suffer in this hellhole world alone."

Despite her best efforts Asami couldn't help the quaver in her voice, Korra gently pushed her lips against Asami's finger in the gentlest of kisses that she could manage, a flicker of a smile sparked on Asami's face as she moved her palm to cup Korra's cheeks, her fingers began resuming brushing back her hair.

"You can never be alone when I'm here Sami."

Asami's fingers froze as her smile vanished to show the pain in her eyes once again and this time Korra didn't have her misguided anger to shield her from feeling the magnitude of her pain.

"But I have been Korra. I have been all this time you've been avoiding me."

Korra's eyes flickered as she tried to think of something to say.

"Don't look so surprised Kor, I'm not dumb and I learnt social games from the age of five. The Avatar finally learnt how to play politics huh?" Asami smiled ruefully.

Korra knew Asami's greatest insecurity was losing her loved ones and the guilt at the turmoil Asami would have faced not only in the last few hours but the last few weeks began to rise within her. Korra felt the guilt crash into her, she lifted her hand to grip Asami's that was cupping her face, needing to have a physical tether to her.

"Sami, I'm so s - "

"Avatar! Why is it that trouble seems to follow your footsteps?

Asami flinched away as if she had been burnt, her hands going to her side and her back ramrod straight, the only sign of her distress were her eyes that were squinting a foot above Korra's head now even though Korra was still staring at her, her hand still outstretched. Realising the moment was lost Korra dropped her hand back to bed and sighed, turning to face her visitor.

"Hi Tammy, how are you?"

"I should really be the one asking you that darling!"

Korra saw Asami recoil again at the nickname and answering endearments, but Korra was unsure what she could do about reassuring Asami about it all right now; her hands were too far for Korra to hold onto and she was resolutely staring away from her.

Tammy appeared to steamroll ahead regardless, either not picking up on the tension or ignoring it all together as was her usual style.

"Do you have a thing for hospitals? Is it a fetish I should know about?" She gasped dramatically as she continued to torment Korra's sensibilities – something Korra had quickly understood was a favourite hobby for Tamanna over the last few weeks. "It's the sexy healer outfit isn't it – easy access?"

The over dramatically lecherous grin and eyebrow waggle would have made Korra laugh any other day but right now all she could do was cringe as she saw Asami's face become increasingly impassive, her own heart dropping like lead into her stomach as she realised Asami was trying to close off pain from wounds that had not yet healed, in fact Korra slowly racked her brain to grasp that she had never clarified her situation with Tamanna. Korra frowned at the reality but Tamanna continued in her oblivion

"You know I wouldn't mind a little role play…"

Korra opened her mouth to cut Tamanna off before she could make matters even worse but it came a little too late as Asami abruptly stood up, still refusing to make any eye contact. "I better tell a healer Korra's awake and give you two some privacy".

Asami robotically turned but before she could take a step away Korra lunged forward and latched onto a hand, ignoring the stinging pain in her side, she didn't let Asami take a step further away from her. Her heart shuddered with the possibility of losing Asami once again and she said the first and perhaps the only truth that came to her mind in the moment.

"I need you."

It was the truth. In more than one sense of the word – and it worked. Asami visibly softened and finally met Korra's eyes. She squeezed her hand and gently whispered to her, "I'll be back."

"Promise?"

A small flicker of a smile came across Asami's face at Korra's determined, little pout that looked nothing but adorable to her. She softly brushed her thumb across scarred knuckles as she replied with a nod, "I promise."

Slowly Asami walked backwards, their hands joined until the last possible moment where they had to break away, the moment becoming more intense than perhaps either had intended. Despite Asami's reassurance Korra couldn't help the twinge she felt in her heart as Asami turned around and closed the door behind her with a small thud. Sighing raggedly she righted herself on the bed closing her eyes momentarily, trying to stop the unexpected barrage of emotions that she needed to pick apart in order to make sense of everything that happened.

"Sooooo… bad timing or too much?"

Korra groaned as she slapped a hand across her eyes, she had momentarily forgotten Tamanna was still in the room and currently had zero patience for her antics. For someone who was supposedly meant to be a serious diplomat to Raiko, Tamanna had proven to have a lascivious sense of humour and an even bigger foot in mouth disease than Korra, especially when she thought Korra was in one of her grumpy moods around her. Whilst normally Korra appreciated the humour, she would happily throw Tamanna out of the window on a gust of wind if it meant she could have Asami, back in the little bubble they had built, before Tamanna bulldozed in like a bull in a china shop. However, for the time being it seemed that she was stuck in the company of her oblivious yet well-meaning friend, she sighed one last time before looking at her and answering her earlier question.

"Worst timing in the world and way – way too much!"

"Umm – oops?"

Outside, Asami had carefully closed the door behind her, taken ten steps, counting them out meticulously before her breath shuddered out of her and she let herself lean against the wall to support her to stay upright. The back of her head bumped against the cool wall, her hands clenched into fists as the waves of emotion filled with jealousy, anger, love and desperation overwhelmed her. She didn't know which one was right, which one she should cling to. Despite their outbursts towards each other and practically yelling their love declarations it still wasn't clear where they stood, nothing was in her control and she didn't know what to do now.

All she knew was that she had made a promise that she intended to keep.

She would allow her battered heart some time to compose itself, perhaps try to beat without the pain, though that bit was perhaps a tad too optimistic and as initially decided she would be talking to a few healers before she made her way back. With a plan of action in mind, a resolute nod and a deep breath Asami pushed away from the wall with some conviction and let the persona of a CEO fall over her. She was ready to deal with the situation the way a Sato would - push and shove all feelings into a tiny metal box inside her heart and pretend it doesn't exist.

She allowed herself one hour to recover – it wasn't enough, but then again she didn't think any amount of time was going to help this. After speaking to the Healers and wandering around as much as possible without seeming like a lurking psychopath Asami made her way back to Korra's room. Taking a deep breath just outside the entrance she braced herself for whatever scene she may find inside. What she wasn't expecting was the room to be silent and empty except for Korra. The deep breaths and small whimpers escaping Korra was the first thing to catch Asami's attention. She was sitting on the bed sideways; bent over completely with her palms flat on the bed trying to heave up on to her feet. With a mixture of anger and worry Asami rushed towards Korra, making it just in time to wrap her hands around her waist before Korra could teeter to the ground in her attempts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her gentle movements softly pushing Korra back on the bed contrasted with her bewildered scolding as she frowned down at her.

"You said you would be back, but I've been waiting for ages and I thought… I thought you left me…"

Asami's heart melted into a little puddle near her feet as she watched the vulnerability overtake Korra's whole face, the girl who normally resembled the sun now looked like a lost child. As their eyes met Asami couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath at the depth of fear and longing.

"Korra I…"

"You promised Asami."

The small whispered statement stilled Asami as every promise they had ever made to each other flashed through Asami's conscience, promises as friends, as team avatar, as perhaps more… she cupped Korra's cheek and the way she had slapped her bombarded her mind. She had to close her eyes against the pain that lashed through her at the memory, her forehead placed softly against Korra's.

"I'm sorry" She meant it for more than being late back and Korra understood that as Asami ran her fingers down her cheek. Soft lips pressed against Korra's forehead, her nose, and then each cheek and then hovered above her lips. Korra's own lips parted just an inch in response and they both stood still with the time, exchanging soft breaths; the intimacy healing something between them that had been cracked for a long time.

Korra closed her eyes in anticipation and as Asami raised her eyes above Korra's lips to take in her innocence, her trust. Her treacherous mind reminded her that Korra was injured and therefore vulnerable, she had Tamanna and it wasn't fair of Asami to try and take advantage of Korra no matter how much she wanted this moment.

"You were right Korra, it really is too hard." Korra's eyes flashed open at this, the confusion clear in her eyes and for a moment Asami felt some pride that Korra had completely forgotten about Tamanna because of what they were sharing, but she quickly squashed that down.

"We keep getting stuck in these love triangles Kor and you were right, it's too hard being on the outside… You and Tamanna – and I just…"

She realised she couldn't keep doing this, not to herself and not to Korra. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right – it wasn't bearable anymore. They kept hurting each other and Asami's heart, brain and body started warring against each other. With no concrete decision Asami quickly pressed her lips to Korra's forehead, her arms tightened momentarily around her waist, "I'm so sorry" was muttered quickly once again before Asami hurtled towards the door.

She had to leave.

She had to get out.

She couldn't take the pain of being near Korra and not being able to be there in the way she wanted and needed to be. After knowing what they both felt towards each other – had felt – perhaps still feel? She didn't know anymore. Maybe it was selfish but she had felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and her survival instincts had kicked in. Her feet kept moving, taking her on a path she hadn't even determined. Vaguely, she registered a few moments later that Korra had called out to her, just once, in perhaps the feeblest voice she had ever heard out of her. Her heart broke just a bit more at the thought but still her feet kept moving.

A figure came in her way and before Asami could get her bearings she stumbled into them, thankfully strong hands gripped her wrists stopping her from completing crashing down to the floor. As she raised grateful eyes upwards she saw the last person she wanted to be around right now.

"Coffee?"

"Umm…"

"Let's go get some coffee."

Without waiting for confirmation Tamanna led Asami towards the hospital café, her grip remaining strong on Asami's wrist. Bewildered at the turn of events Asami followed without much choice. Without much understanding of how it happened, Asami sat on the hard, white plastic chairs usually found in hospitals with a steaming hot cup of whatever could be passed as coffee in the café. She stared resolutely, albeit with a defeated look, at the swirls of steam rising from the mug, it was by far the better option than looking at her coffee partner. She could feel Tamanna's eyes on her but for once she didn't rise to any bait, she didn't have it in her, there was nothing to fight for anymore.

"Korra is a great friend."

A singular nod was Asami's response.

"She deserves a great friend in return."

Despite the sharp twinge in her heart at the repeated use of the word 'friend' Asami couldn't disagree with her and so another small nod was her only response.

"She's waited and watched you with Mako with a smile on her face for a very long time Asami."

All Asami could do was grimace at the facts being stated to her.

"She's still waiting for you."

As the words registered with Asami her eyes flashed upwards to meet Tamanna's. Shock and confusion met Tamanna's happy smirk.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised, you're the love of her life; she never shuts up about you." At the fearful hope in Asami's eyes Tamanna gentled her tone, reaching out a hand to softly squeeze Asami's tight grip against her now crumpling coffee. "I'm pretty sure she'd wait till the end of eternity for you."

"But… you"

"I'm the great friend Korra deserves, pretty perfect if I say so myself really."

"Friend?"

"I'm the friend trying to distract her from her heartbreak Asami, nothing more."

A long pause in which Asami stared at Tamanna trying to find any hints of deception, when she could see nothing but honesty she couldn't help the sigh escaping her mouth with the rush of relief that swept through her. Her head dropped as she let the enormity of the situation settle over her.

Shaking her head at herself she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm so dumb…"

"In all fairness you're both equally dumb. A match made in heaven of two idiots. I think I'll get you coasters with that printed as your wedding gift!"

Asami couldn't stop the small bark of laughter and she realised why Tamanna had become such a good friend for Korra in such a short space of time. She looked back into eyes twinkling with mischief and smiled, "Thank you." She knew it wasn't enough but it encapsulated everything she wanted to say and with her heart brimming it would do for now.

"Still wasting time Miss BigshotCEO – go get your girl!"

Asami grinned in what felt like years and shot up to her feet, her feet striding towards the exit as she looked back over her shoulder "Seriously – I owe you one."

"Yup – big time!"

Shaking her head as Tamanna's laugh filtered the empty café Asami sped up, moving towards Korra's room as fast as possible without breaking into a run causing a scene. As the door to her room came into sight there was no hesitation this time, no need for deep breaths or closing her eyes. This time she threw open the door, a tumultuous smile taking over her face as she saw Korra – her Korra lying safely on the bed – waiting for her.

"Asami!"

Even if Asami had any doubts, the look of utter relief and adoration on Korra's face after seeing her was proof enough. Every part of her body was telling her this was right, this was what she wanted and needed. Not wanting any more interruptions she slammed the door behind her as she allowed herself to run towards Korra, without any words she grabbed Korra's cheeks and pressed their lips together. She didn't care that their teeth clashed or that she was already out of breath from the sheer shock that this was finally happening. The only thing that mattered was that Korra had held onto her waist pulling her closer the moment their lips had met. It was needy and messy but it was perfect for them – a soothing balm over scars and tender wounds that were still healing. Slowly, Korra was the first to pull away and with tears in her own eyes she tenderly brushed Asami's tears from her cheeks, not yet ready to lose contact she grasped onto Asami's wrists, her face still cupped by Asami, both leant their foreheads together. Not yet ready to break contact.

Korra was the first to break the silent exchange of soft breaths with a question that had been burning within her ever since their earlier confrontation.

"Asami… Mako?"

"He's not in the picture anymore."

"Umm… where is he then?"

Asami couldn't help the giggle at the Avatar's obliviousness which caused an adorable pout on Korra's face, which of course Asami just had to kiss before she could answer.

"I've always wanted to do that whenever you'd pout," watching Korra blush because of her was a great rush but Asami knew she needed to clarify before she got carried away "Korra, we broke up."

Confusion marred Korra's face as she wondered what could have happened in just a few weeks. "When?"

"Four weeks ago."

Korra frowned as the realisation set in – it couldn't be could it?

"When?"

"Korra… it's not imp…"

"When Asami?"

With a sigh Asami broke eye contact, knowing what she was going to say was going to frustrate and hurt Korra but if nothing else they needed transparency in their relationship from now on.

"Two hours before the gala." She didn't miss the little gasp from Korra but decided to push on, getting it out once for all. "It's ironic how he wouldn't leave my side until I told you, he was very insistent I do it as soon as possible. It was a pretty friendly break up really, I think somewhere Mako always knew and he just wanted us to resolve it. That night… that night I was going to tell you everything, confess my feelings and try to get my happy ending. But before I could get to you – you seemed so enraptured with Tamanna - and I just…"

Desperately Korra cut her off to clarify, "Sami, we aren't - she's just a -"

"Friend, I know."

Korra cocked her head to the side much like Naga when confused and Asami couldn't help but melt at the sight, mixed with her desperation to clear the air Asami felt filled with love. She circled her arms around Korra's neck and placed her legs carefully around her waist. She pushed herself even closer so that Korra's hands automatically went to her hips and Asami decided that this was her new favourite position.

"I had a nice little chat with her."

"Oh my god – she's still alive right? I know I'm the avatar but I can't quite explain away a murder scene to someone – I'll just have to kidnap you and we'll live in the spirit world till all eternity."

Asami laughed wholeheartedly, her head thrown back as she felt safe and free, the world seemed bright with Korra's impish grin in place.

"Whilst I like the sound of running away with you, she is still alive – I'm nothing but a merciful villain!"

Asami's laughter had Korra mesmerised, she wanted to be able to hear that over and over again and she made a silent vow to herself that she would make that happen for as long as she lived.

"You're a goddess." She couldn't help the quiet reverential awe; it was the truth and nobody could convince her otherwise.

They leant towards each other again, this time taking their time as their lips touched, wanting to relish and memorise the feel of one another. Their hands lazily grazed across each other as they savoured this new intimacy that they both had been craving for so many years. Asami pulled away with a smile, her eyes still closed in delight as she felt Korra trace her jaw with her nose, small puffs of warm breath caused a shiver down her spine. Slowly Korra pulled away and Asami opened her eyes to see Korra look at her with remorse.

"I made these 4 weeks so painful for us Asami."

"It wasn't anyone's fault Korra; it just wasn't the right time for us."

"Still – I'm an idiot."

Asami knew that no matter how much she tried to convince Korra otherwise it wouldn't work right now, this would heal over time, they still had a lot to talk to each other about but for now she wanted to enjoy the cocoon of bliss they had found with each other. The only way to stop Korra from spiralling into self-recrimination was to inject humour.

"Yeah… I guess you really are an idiot" she let out a big dramatic sigh ending with a wry grin and it did its work – Korra's responding grin was instantaneous.

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

At Korra's words Asami couldn't help but tightening her arms around Korra – her Korra. Possessiveness flared in her eyes "Yes – you're mine," as she stared at the love and devotion clearly shining back from Korra she let the emotion run through her before softening and needing for Korra to claim her back, "and I'm yours."

"Only mine" Korra pulled her into an embrace as she said those words, needing the closeness. Together they settled on to the bed, lying with their bodies entangled, soaking each other's soothing presence.

Still a small shard of insecurity pricked at Asami and she whispered out her vulnerability. "Don't ever leave me alone again Korra, please. I don't think I would be able to bear it. I can't lose anyone else, I'm too weak.

Korra tightened her arms around Asami once again, her heart breaking at her timid voice, something she hadn't heard often.

"Never again, I'm so sorry. Just tell me how to make it better."

"I'm sorry too – for everything." Asami picked one of Korra's hands and clenched in her hands near her heart and whispered, "Just stay."

And Korra knew, Asami didn't mean just for that moment, or in that place, she meant in her life, in her heart. She was asking for a promise, something that Korra's heart had agreed to long ago.

Placing her chin above Asami's head, cradling her as best as she could Korra whispered the words that had always been true and would always remain true no matter what happened in their lives.

"Forever with you…

Anything for you."

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:**

Feel free to skip the below ramblings about the story and go to the replies I've written to reviewers below.

Wow – it's actually done! I remember claiming right at the start that I WILL finish this story but even then I knew I couldn't give a timeline hence didn't promise when. I like to keep my promises – so if any poor soul is still reading this – TADA!

This is the longest chapter and perhaps the one I'm least happy with; probably because it's been written in so many little blocks I had to keep going back myself and re-reading it to be able to remember where the characters had got up to! But in all honesty I have no more in me and I'm feeling quite content that it's complete.

I think a part of it also is that I never envisioned this story with a happy ending when I began it. When I initially wrote it – it wasn't even about Korra and Asami, it was personal and it was simply a way to blurt out pain in some form – somewhere. Korra and Asami just became really good vessels for it – their storyline fit the angst I was going for and trust me it was meant to be angst with heartbreak and pain, after all that is what mirrors real life most of the time – it's what mirrored mine. The original one shot was more cathartic for me than for any literary purpose. As people asked for follow up and it blossomed into a full story I realised I myself hate reading angst endings and thought I'd create some cheer at least within the story. After all fiction is meant to be fantasy – something to help us escape our realities.

I know this story took a ridiculous amount of time and I can only apologise, but through family issues and illnesses, heartbreak – you know when authors write about feeling your heart shattering – yeah that actually happens... Plus a corporate minefield workplace with my morals and sanity being questioned every day at work; juggling 3 separate jobs because you have to sell your soul to get a mortgage in this financial climate and a deteriorating mental health I could only try not to drown in the deep dark ocean. I think I can now see land and every day gets a little lighter – shore is near! Ahoy! (I don't know where the pirate analogy came in but roll with it!) I've dropped my anchors and I've finally found some stability and I can say with all honesty that as soon as that happened I started writing again and have completed this in the last 3 days.

I hope this made at least one person smile, or one person re-evaluate staying quiet in a relationship. Trust me when I say you will regret not saying something for the rest of your life – the "what if" will kill you, the rejections hurts like a B- but I'm content with that rather than wondering what could have happened…

To all the people who reviewed, I'm so sorry I didn't reply earlier, with the way life was going it was either post the damn chapter at 3am so that I could fit in 2-3 hours of sleep before work or reply to reviews. I think you all probably preferred the chapters than my inane rambling about how crap life is…

I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to every reviewer individually but I say this honestly and from the bottom of my heart – thank you! Whether you were a positive guest reviewer or someone who took the time to write even the smallest form of encouragement – you kept me going! You made me smile and always made my day brighter.

There are though a special few regulars who I can't help but write a shout-out to:

Thundercatroar – God I think I looked forward to your reviews more than I did anything else! They kept me going, and whenever I felt the impulse to give up on this story I would think of your reviews and keep trudging on! Thank you for being so awesomely you! You unknowingly helped me during a very dark phase! You were always spot on with your predictions and there were times when I considered whether or not you could read my mind across the net! Keep being you because that's the best!

Tomapai Henshin – Wow – thank you! I don't think I could've answered as effectively as you did and you are right some of the negative reviews and some messages sent my way were definitely demotivating. I guess many people don't have the foresight to realise that authors have other jobs, obligations, duties and general shit happening at the same time as writing stories as a hobby or as a form of stress release. Those kind of comments and messages just end up adding to the stress and you end up avoiding it altogether. Thank you for being so kind and considerate and for sticking up for not only me but also the numerous authors who probably go through and feel the same thing. With the negative response writing just becomes another chore, another thing to suffer through. Its people like you that salvage people like me and give some hope.

HowlingSilverWolf – Thank you for your kinds words after each chapter! You were very encouraging.

Aoquesth – I fed off your comments :D

UnSweetened Tea – What Tomapai said… lol. I don't even know what to say to you – I'm sorry you didn't like the way I decided to develop my story? 4 weeks passed in my timeline and I wanted conflict – I put it in. I try to depict real life – conflict isn't planned in real life – there's no slow build up with camera's zooming in and foreshadowing scenes like in TV or movies. Usually when something is going wrong a dozen other things like to go wrong at the same time – shit literally hits the fan all at once. I'm saying that from experience! Other than that – there was nothing else in your comment to address soooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

To the few negative guests – I use my favourite emoticon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Meh… you couldn't even be dedicated enough to create an account on this website – yet have the audacity to moan at me… learn to be kind – it's a life skill that will do you well.

The "run on" guy – you forgot your full stop – what's your point? I usually write at like 2am – there's probably a dozen other grammar mistakes I literally do not have the energy to do anything about. But in this case in my character profile that is how Korra's inner thoughts would work – my story my writing style.

To the one who hates me – good – I invoke some emotion in you, therefore, I must be doing something right. Also if it bugs you that much simply search for stories that are complete so that you don't have to wait – something that I do!

That's all the negativity I'm going to waste my time on.

Last thoughts:

I want to end on a positive note – this story has helped me in many ways, I hope it brings some good entertainment to some of you out there too. Even if you smiled just once at one point – I have accomplished something.

Regardless of whatever you may be going through I will say this – never fear love. It is better to have loved and lost than never loved at all because there is no better feeling than being in love. It matures you, it brings about new experiences, it teaches you about yourself as a partner and as an individual as well the lengths you will or will not go to. It is like warm sand sifting through your fingers on a cool day. Soothing whilst it remains, hard to hold on to, frustrating to dust off and makes you yearn for the feeling when you no longer have it. Enjoy it whilst you can, a lucky few of us will be able to bottle it up and keep it with us until nature takes it course. Love the ones around you as much as you can and as openly as you can. Ultimately – love is the only thing that lasts through tears, memories and smiles.

Ramazi.


End file.
